


Save Me

by shadowhive



Series: Killjoys [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-binary character, Other, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “Come on, stay with me...” Jet gripped tighter on the steering wheel of the trans am at Kobra’s words, trying to stay focused on getting them to the diner where they’d be safe.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> This was done for a prompt for the snowflake challenge and it follows on from the other Killjoys fic.

“Come on, stay with me...” Jet gripped tighter on the steering wheel of the trans am at Kobra’s words, trying to stay focused on getting them to the diner where they’d be safe.

It was meant to be simple. Party had heard about a find out in the desert, an abandoned storage unit with supplies. Such things were surprisingly common, but most had already been raided over the years. They had decided it was worth the risk of checking out, so the three of them had drove out into to where it had been found.

Jet had stayed with the car, watching as their fellow Killjoys had headed towards the wreck. It had seemed abandoned, derelict. Of course out in the zones, appearances could be deceptive.

A few minutes after heading in Kobra was running out, Party slung over his shoulder as he fired shots back into the wreck. It had been clear that Party had been hit, there was a smoking hole in his Dead Pegasus jacket and Jet winced, quickly opening the back door and firing a few extra shots behind them. They hadn’t seen any dracs, but they figured it might brake them think twice about coming after them if they knew they weren’t alone.

So now Jet was driving back home, hearing Kobra mumble reassurances to his lover in the back. Jet hadn’t known these guys for very long, they’d only joined them little over a month ago but it was clear how much they loved each other. Jet already considered them their new family.

Jet skidded the trans am into a stop outside the diner, turning off the ignition and quickly heading round the back to help Kobra carry Party inside, into relative safety. Kobra pulled Party out, arranging his arms so one was around his shoulders and the other was around Jet’s. Jet could hear the red head mumbling under his breath, which they took to be a good sign. Mumbling meant that they were still here, that they hadn’t been ghosted yet. That there was a chance.

Once inside the diner, they laid Party out over the blanket that was laid across the floor. Kobra instantly crouched down by his side, pulling his jacket off. The hole in it wasn’t smoking anymore which was good in Jet’s opinion. With the jacket off Kobra worked on tugging off Party’s black t-shirt and he was visibly shaking, something Jet had never seen before. The sight of the wound made both of them gasp. It was a burn, angry and red, a rough circle seared into Party’s chest beside his left nipple. If it had been just a little more to the right...

“I’ll get the med kit.” Jet headed into the back, towards what remained of the diner’s kitchen. The appliances within were rusted and useless beyond repair. He doubted anyone could get them working again, even if there was power. The medkit was in one of the cupboards, next to the silver fridge. It was a simple green lunchbox, with a white cross on it made of tape. Jet gripped it tight, carrying it back to Party.

The medkit was full of basics that Jet had assembled during their time in the zones. There were plasters, bandages, a few pills. Most of it was from Better Living, when it was still an innocuous pharmaceutical company, before everything went to shit. Jet settled it down, crouching against Party’s other side and they opened it up. “Ok, this is gonna sting a little.” Party nodded and Kobra squeezed his hand.

Jet reeled around inside, pulling out a sealed antiseptic wipe, tearing the white packet open and pulling it out. Party hissed as they ran it over the wound, going as carefully as they could. Jet shot him an apologetic look, as he kept cleaning up the wound. It wasn’t as bad as it looked and Jet knew it could have been worse, much worse. 

When they were satisfied Jet sat the wipe to one side and reached into the med kit, putting out one of the sealed plasters. They had been one of the products that had made Better Living so popular, they were treated with something that promoted healing, which meant most minor wounds didn’t need medical attention. Jet didn’t have many and, thankfully, hadn’t need to use them until now. They opened it up, removing the strips that covered the underside at they settled it atop Party’s skin, gently pressing it down to seal it. Party let out a soft gasp, his eyes lidding. “Thanks Jet...” 

Jet smiled slightly, closing the kit up and Kobra reached over, squeezing their shoulder. His eyes were shiny, his cheeks tracked with tears. “I don’t know what I would have down without you.” He leaned over and kissed their cheek.

“I just need to take this back. I’ll get something for him to eat and drink too.” Kobra gave them a grateful smile and Jet rose up, kit in hand. They tucked it back in the cupboard where it had come from.

Instead of grabbing something for him right away, Jet stepped out the back door, letting it shut quietly behind them. Leaning against the back wall of the diner Jet closed their eyes, shedding a few tears of their own.

***

Party was sleeping soundly on the blanket. He looked peaceful against the sheets, naked apart from the plaster and Dead Pegasus boxers he always wore. Jet and Kobra had decided to cheek him over for any other wounds after the main one had been tended to and, apart from a few scrapes, he was fine.

It had been then that Jet had noticed the scorch mark on Kobra’s arm, a sign a ray gun blast had gotten a little too close. It was covered now in a strip of bandage and then Jet had insisted on checking him over to.

“I’m glad that we have you Jet.” Kobra was whispering, one eye on Party. He’d not left his side except when he had to go take a piss. “I don’t know what I would have done without you. If not have made it out of there...”

“Shh, don’t talk that way.” Jet reached over, stroking his back reassuringly. “Don’t think about what would have happened, just focus on what did. He’s here, still with us.” Kobra nodded, though even in the dark they could see that his eyes were shining again. Jet glanced a Party, his chest rising and falling as he slept. He looked peaceful and if the plaster wasn’t there you could believe he was fine. Jet caught sight of the jacket, a small smile tugging on his lips. “We’ll have to find him a new jacket though.” Kobra snorted, then he laughed. It was a sweet sound, one that made Jet’s smile become a grin.

“Thank you, I needed that.” Kobra smiled, when he stopped laughing and they kissed, soft and gentle.

***

Jet Star sat outside the diner, staring up at the night sky. Kobra was sleeping now, tucked up alongside his lover. Their lover. Jet couldn’t sleep though, so they stared up at the stars. That was one advantage of being out in the zones, you could see the stars so clearly. Jet thought they were beautiful, always had.

There was an unease in Jet’s chest as they thought of what had happened. It was easy to tell Kobra not to focus on what could have been, it was a lot harder for Jet to do it themselves. Just an inch to the right and Party could have died. They shuddered at the thought.

Jet had come out to the zones to escape Battery City, to escape the judgement of their family that didn’t understand them. For the longest time they were alone. Sure they made connections with other Killjoys. With Doctor D, Show Pony, Urie, that guy that helped service his bike Fun Ghoul. But Jet had always felt apart. Solitary. Alone.

And then they met Kobra Kid and that one night changed everything. They had a lover, lovers. Companionship. Family. And then they almost lost that.

Jet exhaled a cloud of smoke, taking another drag from their cigarette. “Fucking Dracs.” Runs ins with them were becoming more frequent. They’d had one with Kobra just the other week and now this. Jet closed their eyes, taking another long drag.

For now they were safe, that was what mattered.

Jet dropped the cigarette to the dusty floor, crushing it under their boot before heading back into the relative comfort of the diner. Kobra and Party were still sleeping soundly, curled up against each other under the blankets. Jet stripped off, removing their t-shirt, dropping it to the floor. Quietly they undid their fly and unbuckled their belt, pushing their jeans down their legs. They bent down, removing the denim, then both boots.

Jet carefully slipped under the blanket behind Kobra, not wanting to accidentally catch Party’s healing wound in the night. Jet planted a soft kiss to the base of Kobra’s neck then curled their body up against him.

They’d never let anything happen to them.


End file.
